lifeslamentfandomcom-20200214-history
Religon
Several major religons exist around the world, with many acoompanying sects and some minor religons as well. Though most countries have a religon that they honor in their currency and official documents, most of the world enjoys religous freedom, so long as it doesn't interfere with any other laws in place. Caleph and Venus The worship of Caleph and Venus, Luna's father and Celestia's mother respectively, is the most prominent religon around the world. The main reason for this is that the two definitely exist, there is no denying that. They are very heavily involved with Equestria's history, and history in general, and in fact recently came down to Earth to witness the wedding between the two Queens. Whether or not they are truly gods, however, is up to the individual, and some do not believe that they are. Caleph and Venus (Along with thousands of other "unknown" gods, who some believe to be merely angels or other types of servants) travel among the stars and planets, moving and placing them so that they do not interfere with eachother in ways that they are not meant to. Worship rituals are generally similar to Christianity of the real world, with some extra focus on nature itself. Celestia and Luna, being their daughters, are also worshipped by some. The two have denied their status as deities, however, so it is not very widespread. Cosmic Dust Cosmic Dust was the previous protector of Earth, the predecessor to Caleph and Venus. Conflict and Discord slayed him at the start of the Age of Misery, and destroyed almost every single text and artifact devoted to him. Though he still has some followers today, they cannot be agreed on the proper way to worship him. A Higher Power Caleph and Venus were chosen to ascend to the stars, they did not decide it themselves, and that is a known fact. Those who do not worship them instead decide to worship this unknown higher power. The belief itself is quite widespread, but very little is actually done with it, since nothing is known about who or what it is. The Titans Like Caleph and Venus, the Titans have definitely existed. As far as can be told, they were the first race, ever, on Earth. Very, very few of their relics survive, and they are impossible to translate. Most scientists beleive almost all the stories associated with them today (Such as Prometheus being tied to a rock and having his liver eaten every day) to be outright fabrications. Some artifacts use pictures to tell stories instead, and they do show unimaginable power. Those who worship them claim that they forged the Elements, and perhaps even the Ley itself. Some Titans, for reasons unknown, have been locked in Tartarus for billions of years. Believers have made a few attempts to try and free them, but they have always failed against Cerberus. Dangerous Cults The following have been classified as dangerous cults by most of the governments of the world. While being part of them is not necessarily illegal, it is certainly suspicious. They have been classified dangerous because of acts of terrorism backed by the leaders. Conflict and Discord This cult of personailty started when Conflict and Discord took over Equestria, and was perpetuated by them to keep loyalty higher. When they were overthrown, the cult staged a small rebellion. It was quashed, but it still lives on today, and they have been responsible for more religous based acts of terrorism than any other. Nightmare Moon Relatively new, those who worship Nightmare Moon as their god are almost exclusively moon ponies who grew up in her court. Recently, rather than shrinking due to her absence, they've been growing instead. Twilight Sparkle has been the target of several assassination plans concocted by them, but they've never gone through since Luna, with access to Nightmare Moon's memories, knows exactly who to look out for. Luna herself has been the target of kidnapping attemts as well, but none have come close to succeeding.